Restoration
by Kuroitsukihime
Summary: SPOILERS! Takes place after last episode of the anime. The angels are trying to destroy the demons, and want to punish them. Flonne and Laharl are trying to take over the Heavens, for a very important reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi Everyone! Welcome to my first Disgaea fic, I love Disgaea soo much! Anway, here's the background of this, there are SPOlLERS from the anime, so if you don't want to know yet, DO NOT READ! You have been warned.

The Netherworld was full of despair, their King Laharl, was gone. Even though he was a royal pain, literally the demons could not help but feel some sorrow for their loss. Etna was now the Queen and she was in her office, trying desperately to figure out dispute between the netherworld, human race, and the angels. She sighed as she read a threatening letter which said the following.

To the Overlord of the Netherworld,

The human leaders and I have been discussing the consequences the demons should suffer, after their hostile attempt to takeover. You manipulated an angel trainee, and caused her to undergo great pain, and sorrow, not to mention she was punished. The demons shall suffer for all that have done, we will write to you soon, to allow you proper notice before your divine punishment.

Sincerely,

Lamington and the army of Angels

Etna's face was contorted into anger by the time she was reading the second sentence. When she got to the end of the letter, she couldn't believe it, the angels were at it again. This time it wasn't even Volcanus behind it, or maybe he was. Etna yelled to no one in particular, "Those Damn angels they don't think that losing our King wasn't punishment enough? We did not manipulate Flonne, we sort of befriended her. I better get help. I can't handle this myself anymore." Etna ran to the school in the forest, there she saw who she was looking for. The class was having a lesson on love, "Now boys and girls if you don't learn to love you'll be bad little demons. Do you want to hear the story of how your great King Laharl made the ultimate sacrifice for his friends through the power of love?" The young demons nodded their head eagerly at their young teacher, whose red eyes twinkled. She began to tell the story moving around dramatically retelling the story of the young demon she respected and loved so much. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the wind, and as she energetically taught the children her red bow on her head jostled. If you looked closely at her eyes you would see sadness deep in her soul but she tried her best to not let Laharl's sacrifice be in vain. This young demon knew that she should try to live the happy and meaningful life that Laharl would have wanted her to.

When the teacher finished her class Etna appeared from behind a tree, the young demons ran up to Etna yelling "Etna-sama!" Etna rolled her eyes smiling awkwardly, "It's Queen, now." The teacher told the students to read their manuals and that she would be back momentarily. She was not naive she also left a Prinny to watch over them, to ensure they behaved. Etna began, "Flonne, we have a big problem, I got this in the mail today." Flonne the fallen angel read the letter with worry and concern for her beloved demons. When she read what Lamington said about her being manipulated you could see great anger in her eyes. "I was not manipulated, I helped Laharl-san, because I felt demons were misunderstood, and deserved a chance to live normally. If anything Lamington-sama used me, he sent me here to assassinate the King, when he knew he had been dead for two years." Flonne looked to Etna with sad eyes, "Etna-san you and Laharl-san were right from the beginning, the angels were and still are trying to take over the Netherworld. I feel so ashamed that I used to proudly call myself an angel trainee." Etna looked down sadly, she knew that Flonne probably felt the worst pain of all, knowing Laharl killed himself because of her. She looked to her friend and put her arm around her shoulder as a friendly gesture. "Flonne maybe you should take the rest of the day off this Prinny could take over. You go back to your room and relax, I'll send a Prinny to be your servant for the day." Flonne smiled at Etna sadly, "Oh thank you Etna-san, don't worry I am sure we will figure this out together. Etna shook her head when Flonne skipped away to the castle entrance, "That girl is so strange, she's been acting way to happy sometimes, but I know it's just a mask."

Back in the palace Etna went to the Prinnies quarters to get a Prinny to serve her, "Prinnies, come her now!" All the Prinnies assembled in a line, at least she thought all of them did. Etna was about to send the Prinny she chose when she heard music coming from behind a chair. She looked behind the chair curiously and saw a Prinny lounging about and drinking lemonade. Etna grew angry and glared at the Prinny and yelled, "You Prinny, get up now! You're the one going to serve the new teacher all day. Go now!" The Prinny glared at her through sunglasses, and stood there staring Etna down. Etna ripped the sunglasses off of the Prinny and gasped, it had demonic red eyes. "What the..?" Etna shook her head the eyes looked so familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out. She slapped the Prinny upside his head, and sent him to Flonne's living quarters. The Prinny grabbed his sunglasses put them, back on, and went down the hall to Flonne's room.

Flonne was lying down face first on her bed lightly sobbing, when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door with tears stained on her cheeks, her pink red gown was even covered with tears. The Prinny saw her and stumbled backwards as if he saw a ghost. She let the Prinny in and sighed, "Hello, um can you please come in, I need assistance in a few things today?" The Prinny listened to Flonne's sweet voice and scrambled inside. For the first time the Prinny spoke, "What do you need help with?" Flonne looked at the Prinny skeptically, then the Prinny realized his mistake and corrected it, "Dood." Flonne smiled, "Well I am decorating my room to make it feel more like it was in Celestia, before Lamingtom-sama..used me." Flonne then broke out into a fresh bout of tears and the Prinny looked at her wearily. "Um it's ok, Dood. It's all in the past Dood. Try to be happy Dood." Flonne smiled at the Prinny sadly, "Thank you Prinny, I am sorry for making a scene in front of you like that. I just can't believe Lamington-sama used me, and Laharl-san is gone!" The Prinny widened his eyes behind his sunglasses, when the former overlord was mentioned. He walked over to Flonne and patted her on the head, "Don't be so sad Dood. I'm sure he just wanted you to live happily." Flonne smiled up a the Prinny, "You know Prinny I think you may be right, let's start decorating!" The Prinny sweat dropped and began to help Flonne. She was looking to decorate her room with flowers and paint it pink, and the ceiling too look like the Celestian sky. The whole time the Prinny was trying to talk her into, painting it with a different scheme. "What if you paint the walls blue and the ceiling black? Dood. That would look much better in the Overlord's castle wouldn't it?" Flonne smiled sadly, but Prinny you know that Etna-sama is now the Queen and Laharl-sama is..is" Flonne couldn't finish the sentence and looked down sadly. She continued to decorate and there was knock on the door.

Flonne answered the door, and it was Etna, "Etna-san, what are you doing here? Etna smiled, "Oh just came by to see how your holding up, and seeing if that damned Prinny was actually working." Flonne smiled, "Oh I am doing much better Etna-san thank you." Flonne looked at the Prinny and decided something. "Etna-san can I request something of you?" Etna raised her eyebrows, "uh sure, what?" Flonne gave her the puppy dog eyes and pleaded, "Etna-san may I have this Prinny please?" Etna practically fell down from surprise, "Wh..what?" Flonne gave her brightest smile, "He is very helpful and kind to me, plus I always wanted my own vassal." Etna smiled at Flonne, "Ok, you can have him. Jeez, I sound like I'm allowing you to have a pet or something." Etna shook her head said goodbye and left. The Prinny looked at Flonne as if she had three heads and long fangs, instead of cute little fangs. What was all that about! Um. Dood?" Flonne looked at him, "You are very kind to me Prinny, and I need you to help me get through this sadness. I just miss Laharl-san so much, sometimes I wish it was him who turned into the flower and then brought back, and that I sacrificed myself." The Prinny glared at her and began yelling at her, "Don't you ever say that again Flonne, I-Laharl..uh the King did that because he cared about you. You taught him to love, and care about others. You opened his eyes to a new way of living." Flonne looked at the Prinny as if he was crazy, "How would you know all these things, how do you know it wouldn't have been better if it was I instead?" The Prinny looked into Flonne's beautiful red eyes, and stood up straight. "I know this because..because I am Laharl!" Flonne looked at the Prinny and burst out with loud and boisterous laughter, her laugh could rival Laharl's evil laugh. "Hahahaahahahahahaha! You Laharl? You're a Prinny, Laharl was a handsome demon, with blue hair and gorgeous red eyes! Prinnies have black eyes, not to mention you look like a penguin." Flonne was just too angry and upset that his Prinny would dare to play such a cruel trick on her, that she had now idea how cruel she was being herself. If she was not so caught up in her anger, she would have seen the Prinny glaring at her with indescribable hatred at the moment. Finally she stopped laughing and yelled at him to leave her room, before he left, she took the sunglasses off of him. "And Prinnies should not wear these either, act like..." Flonne trailed off as she stared into the Prinny's demonic red eyes. "L..L..Laharl!" The Prinny glared at her, "Yes Flonne it's me, you've really changed. Since when si the love freak so cruel?" Flonne ran up to Laharl, and angrily began to hit him. "You idiot, why did you do that, you sacrificed your life!" Laharl glared at her, "I could ask you the same thing Flonne, why did you allow that angel to turn you into a flower. We could have escaped and gone back to the Netherworld. We could have lived here and I'd still have my body!" Flonne looked down sadly, "I am sorry Lahar-san I thought I was being caring and protecting, when all I was, was selfish, and I caused you great pain." Flonne began to cry and Laharl looked at her with alarm," Flonne don't cry, c'mon. I have an idea, we can get everything back to normal, if we take over Celestia." Flonne looked at Laharl, "what do you mean Laharl-san?" Laharl smiled evilly, "You help me to take over Celestia, and we can use the angels power to restore me back to my original body. You could be an angel again too, if you want like before." Flonne smiled at Laharl, "Actually Laharl-san if it is alright with you, I wish to remain a demon."

A/N Well that the first chapter, hope you like. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey Everyone I'm back with the second chapter! I'd like to thank my first reviewer for this story ever you're awesome...Firedude328, thank you! As I was writing this chapter I realized something, I made a Prinny have facial expressions, so bear with me k? Now onto the story.

Chapter 2

Laharl looked up in surprise when Flonne said she wanted to be a demon. The red eyed Prinny looked at the fallen angel with happiness, "Yeah, if you want." Flonne smiled widely and picked up Laharl in his Prinny form and gave him a huge hug. Laharl's red eyes widened in alarm, "Let go of me, you love freak! Just because I'm a Prinny doesn't mean you can do anything you want!" Laharl smirked then said, "Besides just because I don't have my original body doesn't mean I'm not your Overlord. Since I don't want anyone knowing about me yet, I order you not to tell anyone, and follow everyone one of my commands, vassal." Flonne smiled at Laharl, "Ok, Laharl-san, but if you wanted to take over Celestia, how will you without someone noticing it's you?" Laharl grinned mischievously and spoke, "That's where you come in Flonne, you will take over Celestia...for me." The fallen angel's red eyes widened in alarm, "What? Me take over Celestia, Laharl-san you can't be serious?" Laharl frowned at her, "Look you're mad at the angels for using you. You can get your revenge by killing them and taking over Celestia. Flonne looked at Laharl as if he had three beaks, "Laharl-san I am not going to kill them, just because I am a little angry with them." Laharl rolled his eyes, "Look, I was trying to give you a choice, but now I'm ordering you. Flonne, you are taking over Celestia, I order you." The fallen angel looked down sadly, she still felt that she didn't want to kill the angels. However, she felt a strong bond of loyalty to Laharl, even though he wasn't the Overlord anymore. She looked up after wiping her eyes, "Very well Laharl-san I shall take over Celestia." Laharl began to laugh, "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Now let's start. Flonne you're a teacher now so I want you to." Laharl whispered in Flonne's pointy ear what to do and she stepped back in shock,"You want me to do that?" Laharl nodded his head up and down crossing his flippers across his chest. Flonne looked out her window at the demons walking around fulfilling their daily routines, and she knew what she had to do. "Alright Laharl, I know I have to do this to save the Netherworld. I will not allow Celestia to kill any of my friends or the people I love ever!" Flonne walked out of her room with her head held high and sporting a determined expression on her face.

Etna was just about to go check on her friend, when Flonne bumped into her. "Aah, watch where you're going, you klutz. I am your Queen, show some respect vassal." Etna looked at who she was yelling at, "Oh it's you, um sorry about that." Etna looked at Flonne's angry expression, and began to apologize more, "Look I didn't mean to call you clumsy, I though you were a guard or somethin.." The pink haired demon looked at her blonde friend, and realized she was beginning to giggle and shake her head. Etna looked at her, "What the?" Flonne smiled, "I am sorry Etna-san I was kidding, I wasn't angry. "Hehe." Etna looked at her with anger rising, "You, you, I'm gonna get you for this." Flonne was still giggling, but now she was running away from a very angry Etna. "Hheehee." Flonne was gasping for air and running, "Etna, please I'm sorry it was a joke. Please forgive me." Etna saw that Flonne was genuinely sorry, and stopped, "Fine but you don't do that again." Etna walked away and Flonne breathed a sigh of relief. Laharl walked out next, "Well, go do what I told you." Flonne bowed, "Yes Lah..." Laharl covered her mouth with his flipper, "What did I tell you, keep it a secret. You tell anyone and it's all ruined." Flonne nodded her head, "Yes, I'm sorry," then she left to go to class. In her class her students were waiting around restlessly, "Hello boys and girls, please excuse my lateness. Let's begin. Now today I am going to teach you a very important lesson. Be sure not to tell anyone about this lesson, because I will inform them in other ways." A little demon boy with blonde hair raised his hand, "Miss Flonne, what makes this lesson so important?" Flonne grimaced because she didn't have any idea how to respond. "Well, Rio this lesson will help you grow to be more mature and courageous, like Laharl-sama was." The young demon looked to his twin brother, "I think miss Flonne has lost it, whaddya think Kio?" Kio, looked just like his brother only had blue hair, "I don't know I think we should listen." Both twins looked up at Flonne with reverence and attention. "Ok, now class I know for the whole entire school year I've been teaching you about love and kindness. Today I am going to teach you about defending your loved ones, and to do so you may have to fight. This lesson today is a lesson in combat." All the boys in the class jumped up and began to cheer, while the girls sat there staring at their teacher as if she belonged in an asylum. "To begin I will explain who is our enemies, yes boys and girls. Even though we are good demons who mean no one great harm, we do have enemies. Our enemies are the angels." When Flonne said that she cringed and thought to herself, 'I can't believe I'm promoting hatred for my own people. What has happened to me, was I that devastated when Laharl-san died, that I'd do anything to get him back completely? What's so bad about having Laharl-san as a Prinny? Oh, that's right he will have to leave me again one day when he has atoned for his sin. No, I must not let that happen, I will not lose Laharl-san again.' The children looked at their teacher curiously as she had an internal battle. The first to speak was Rio again, "Um Miss Flonne, are you okay?" Flonne shook her head, "Huh, what? Oh I"m sorry about that. Boys and Girls, we are going to have to continue our lesson tomorrow. Please remember do not tell anyone about this, not Etna-sama, your parents, or anyone. You are all dismissed."

Flonne returned to her quarters, where Laharl was lounging in a chair, with his peg like legs on a stool. "Well, how'd the plan work, did you're students join us?" Flonne flopped down on her bed, "Not now Laharl-san, I am so tired." Flonne immediately fell asleep snoring her adorable little snore. Laharl jumped out of his seat and began speaking to himself, "No way did she just completely ignore me. I'm being t easy on her, what's happened to me? Why am I being so..so nice, to her? This is ridiculous, that's it! I'm going to go over there, pull her out of that bed, and give her a piece of my mind." Laharl stalked up to Flonne's bed and was about to lift her out of bed, when the door opened. He quickly hid behind a curtain as the person walked inside. Two figures crept inside, carrying a sword and bow and arrow. Laharl looked at them not knowing what to do. The two figures walked up to the bed, and Laharl jumped out of his position, the two figures screamed, and Flonne woke up. "What? Laharl-san, what's going on?" Flonne stood up switched on the light and there stood Kio and Rio trying to pummel a Prinny. Through closer inspection, Flonne knew they were beating on Laharl. "Please stop! Now why did you two come into my sleeping quarters?" Kio spoke up, "We're sorry Miss Flonne. We want to know about what you said earlier about the most important lesson we'd ever learned. Please will you teach it to us?" Flonne looked at her clock it was still in the middle of the night, "You two had to come here and wake me up to ask this? You couldn't wait until class? Wouldn't you're father be worried about your whereabouts." Rio responded, "Naah, he wouldn't care and we told him anyway. He told us to give you this." Rio handed Flonne a beautiful bouquet of roses. Rio stuck out his tongue, "Yuck, I can't believe dad's being so sappy, he must really like you miss Flonne." Flonne blushed and smelled the bouquet of roses. "Where did he get roses, these roses only grow in Celestia? Rio shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." Flonne smiled, "Well it was very thoughtful of him, and be sure to tell him thank you." Kio smiled at Flonne, "Yes Miss Flonne, now about the lesson?" As Flonne began to give her students a private lesson Laharl was hiding behind a curtain. His red eyes looked as though they were going to burst into flames any moment. Laharl would never admit it, but he was jealous of Rio and Kio's father.

Throughout the rest of the night, Flonne taught the young demons how to fight using different attacks. She even taught them her defense spell, from when she was an angel. The two boys, were picking up on all the attacks fairly quickly and they looked to be promising fighters in the near future. The entire time Flonne was teaching, Laharl was watching, he smiled proudly at how well these young demons were fighting. He knew from then that his plan will probably actually work, he could only hope the other students were as good as the twins. Finally they were finished and the two boys sat on the floor, next to Flonne. The two looked to her, "Do you think we're ready Miss Flonne?" Flonne nodded her head, "Yes I believe you two are very talented, now remember only fight if you absolutely have to. I don't want to see my favorite students getting in fights because you know you can beat the other demons." The twins nodded their heads, then unexpectedly the two jumped onto Flonne's lap and hugged her tightly around the neck. Laharl's eyes widened when he saw how disrespectful her students were. However Flonne, laughed and hugged the boys back. Rio and Kio smiled brightly at Flonne, "Thank you so much Miss Flonne. We'll see you in class." The boys ran out the room together, and Laharl appeared from behind the curtain. Flonne was exhausted and smiled at Laharl as she collapsed on her bed. Laharl started, "What was that all about? Those students of yours are so disrespectful. If I was their teacher I would teach them some respect. What have you been teaching them this whole time? At least they seem to be promising fighters, and they will probably do whatever you say, so they'll join us." Flonne frowned at him, "Is that all you ever think about, revenge and killing? You want to know what I teach? I teach about love and kindness, and to think I've been teaching them a lie." Laharl looked at her, "What do you?" Flonne continue, "I've been teaching them their lessons based on the adventures and trials of someone I respected deeply. Someone I thought had actually changed, and learned to love. But I was wrong, he's just the same as before." Laharl looked at the fallen angel, "Who, who are your lessons about?" Flonne looked at Laharl skeptically, "You have got to be kidding, you don't know? I'll tell you more about him, he once helped me find my pendant, which I gave to him. The pendant would burn whoever held it, if their heart was impure. He was able to hold it finally, and I hoped he would hold onto it. But, no it looks like he probably sold it for 200,000 hell or something." Laharl stuck his flipper into his pouch on his belt, and pulled out the pendant. "So you were teaching your lessons about me." Flonne smiled at Laharl when she saw he still had the pendant, "Oh Laharl-san you do still have my pendant! Why don't you wear it, instead of keep it hidden there, are you ashamed that you don't have an impure heart?" Laharl frowned at her, "No, you love freak! I didn't want anyone to discover that is was me, and I know Etna or you would have seen it, and my plan would be ruined." Flonne looked into Laharl's angry eyes, "I am sorry, Laharl-san. I did not realize.." Laharl cut her off, "Yeah, well you didn't realize a lot of things. Just do as I say from now on! Go you're gonna be late for your students again." Flonne ran out of the room, with tears coming down her cheeks. She kept running, and was about to get to the forest where her class was held, when she saw a man standing in front of her. He seemed to magically appear before her eyes. The man was tall, and very handsome. His eyes burned with a passionate gaze, and his spiked blue hair, reminded her of someone. Someone she would rather not think of at the moment. "Why Flonne, how are you my beautiful rose? Speaking of roses did my boys give you my tokens of adoration?" Flonne smiled at the man awkwardly there was always something she didn't like about him, but she figured she was just over analyzing his motives. She shook her head and responded, "Oh yes thank you very much, Damien. They were beautiful just like when I lived in Celestia. How were you able to obtain roses from Celestia, you didn't go there just for me?" Damien gave her a toothy grin, showing his fangs, "Why for you my beauty I would go all the way to Celestia, to get a single rose, if I could just see a smile on your lovely face. Flonne blushed, thanked Damien, and left to go meet her students.

When Flonne arrived all the boys were waiting around anxiously to learn their lesson. "Hello class, please forgive my lateness. Now today you will learn the most important lesson. Will Rio, and Kio please step forward to help demonstrate?" Rio punched the air in happiness as Kio stood, and ran to the front of the class. Flonne smiled at her eager students, "Now you to know the routine, so you two try to attack me, and I'll defend." The two boys went after Flonne with their strongest attacks, and Flonne was barely able to deflect it with her shield. Rio and Kio smiled and stood proudly, and Flonne turned to the entire class. "Now that was a defense spell used by angels, even though angels use them, demons can too. The defense spell is powered by love, this is where my teaching of love and kindness intertwine with this new lesson. Next we will demonstrate a few more attacks. Now boys and girls after this class, I want you to continue to practice these techniques, okay. Let's begin." Flonne and the twins demonstrated another attack, and after that she began to teach the entire class how they did all the attacks. "Now class remember to practice, but not in front of others. Practice by yourselves in your room, have a great day. You are all dismissed." Flonne smiled as her class left, leaving Rio and Kio with her. "Miss Flonne? Our dad wanted to know if you would come to dinner with us later tonight?" Flonne looked down at them, "Um okay, let your father know. I'll be ready by 8:30PM, by you two, and don't get in any trouble!" The twins ran to their house and Flonne went back to the castle to relax in her room. She only hoped Laharl wasn't mad at her anymore, and if he was he wasn't in her room. Her wish was denied, when she walked in Laharl the Prinny himself was standing with his flippers across his chest, and peg like legs spread shoulder width. "Flonne, I need to talk to you." Flonne sighed, "Alright, Laharl but please don't make it too long. I have to get ready." Laharl opened his beak to speak, but closed it in confusion, "Wait, get ready for what!" Flonne sighed, she knew he'd find out. "Um I was invited to dinner.." Laharl looked at her angrily, "With who?" Flonne smiled at him, "It doesn't matter, what were you going to..." Laharl cut her off, "What do you mean it doesn't matter! Of course it matters! I asked you question, and you will answer it Flonne! Now tell me!" Flonne smiled weakly at Laharl, "With Damien." Laharl looked at her, "Who is?" Flonne gulped, "Rio and Kio's father." Laharl jumped up, "What! No way, you are my ...er vassal! I order you not to go! Call them and let him no you can't, now! Besides we have to work on our plan." Flonne frowned, "Okay, I'll call them. I'll tell them I didn't realize I had to help Etna with some paperwork." Flonne picked up her phone and called Kio and Rio.

Rio answered, "Yeah, oh hi Miss Flonne! What? Oh, you can't come? Oooh, why not? Ohh okay I'll let my dad know, thanx. Bye!" As soon as Rio hung up, he called his father, "Oh Dad!" Damien came in the room, "What son, I have to get ready!" Rio nervously laughed, "Heh, um about that. Miss Flonne can't come." Rio ducked behind the couch after his father went to strike him, "What? Why not?" Kio came out from behind the couch, he was often the peacemaker between his father and brother. "Rio, says that Miss Flonne didn't realize she had to help Etna-sama with paperwork." Damien frowned, "Fine, help your brother up! I'll be in my den, don't disturb me!" He slammed the door, and Kio helped Rio stand up. "Bro, you ok? You gotta be more careful of what you say to Dad." Rio rubbed his jaw, "I know but I didn't say anything this time. I just told him Miss Flonne's message. I have an idea, c'mon."

A/N So that's chapter 2, I was kinda risky there adding some new characters, but hopefully it's ok. Heh, I have big plans for them hehe. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's chapter 3, I figured I'll post these before my classes start again, and I won't have any time.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Flonne's room, she and Laharl are developing their strategy against the angels. "Now, Flonne you know angel spells and attacks, but you don't know any devil attacks. That will be our downfall if you don't learn them. So I snuck into Etna's room and I got this!" He pulled out of his pouch a book. The book was the devil's writing, and Flonne gasped. "Laharl-san now that you have the devil's writing, can't you become overlord again?" Laharl looked at Flonne, "You're pretty dense aren't you? Why would I want to rule the Netherworld in this body, when I can get my body back, and be the ruler of the Netherworld again. Not to mention finally defeat those stuck up angels! Do you understand now?" Flonne nodded her head, "Yes Laharl-san, I understand. We will get your body back, I promise you." Laharl stared at her, "How can you promise something like that?" Flonne giggled, "Because Laharl-san, I will not give up, I trust you and my abilities." Laharl shook his head, "You know you surprise me with your determination sometimes Love freak. Now back to planning, you need to read this entire book, and learn all the techniques. Then once you've read it, we can begin phase two. Meanwhile you should still be tutoring your students in fighting techniques, and building up animosity towards the angels." Flonne nodded her head, "Alright, well I'm going to go to bed since I exhausted, from training my students all last night. Goodnight, Laharl-san." Once Flonne fell asleep Laharl looked at Flonne, "Goodnight, Flonne."

Rio suddenly yelled, "Ow! You kneeled on my tail!" His brother, Kio looked down sheepishly, "Sorry bro, but watch where..." Rio covered his brothers mouth, "Shhh, she'll hear us." Kio nodded his head, and whispered, "Remind me why, we're doing this again. It's way past our bedtime, and dad will be so mad." Rio rolled his amber eyes, "I already told you, we're figuring out what Miss Flonne is really doing. And why she turned down dad." Kio nodded his head, "Ohh yeah that's right. Well looks like she was tired, and just went to sleep. So gotta go. Bye!" Rio pulled his brother's tail, when he tried to run away. He half whispered half yelled at him "Oh no you don't! We did not spend over an hour trying to find Miss Flonne's room, in an air duct! We are staying right here, and finding out!" Kio looked down, "Ok, but nothing's happening, she's sleeping." Rio rolled his eyes once again, "Yeah, but did you see her talking to that Prinny? There's something strange about that thing, it's doesn't even say Dood. Why would she accept then tell Dad no, to hang out with a Prinny? I knew she was weird, but really, a Prinny?" Kio covered his brother's mouth this time, "Shh, she just said something in her sleep." The twins listened to the fallen angel talking in her sleep. "No, Laharl-san please! Don't go! Laharl-san? Laharl!" Laharl, the Prinny woke up when he heard his name. "Great, she's going to wake up everyone in this damned castle. What is she yelling about anyway?" Laharl crept up to Flonne who was crying hysterically and screaming his name. He began to shake her awake, "Flonne, wake up! It's just a dream, c'mon." Rio and Kio watched in confusion as the Prinny shook their teacher to wake her up. "Flonne c'mon, wake up!" Flonne opened her red eyes, when she saw Laharl she hugged him really tightly. Back in the air duct Rio and Kio watched in disgust at the thought of their teacher in love with a Prinny. "Kio, are you seeing this? She just hugged a Prinny, and it hugged her back. Eww!" Flonne and Laharl looked towards where the disgusted yell came from. "What was that?" Laharl looked at her, "I don't know. Let's find out. Whoever it is will feel my wrath. Dood." Flonne and Laharl opened the air duct, and the twin boys fell out of their hiding spot. They landed with a thud in a heap on the floor next to Laharl's legs. Flonne raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms at the boys, "Rio, Kio please explain, why you were in an air duct?" The boys gulped, "Well, we umm." Kio interrupted Rio, "We were hiding in there, to find out why you turned down dad. He was really mad, and we figured we could make it better. But then we saw you hugging a Prinny, and we kinda got grossed out. Please Miss Flonne, chose our dad not a Prinny." The boys looked at Laharl as if he was a fly on the bottom of their shoe, and pointed at him. "These creatures are disgusting, the only reason they are here is to make up for a sin they committed. They are evil!" As Rio ranted on Laharl looked down sadly. Flonne realized this and turned to the boys, "Look I don't know what you thought you saw, but this Prinny is just my friend. I am not romantically involved with a Prinny, thank you very much. Please tell your father, that I will make this up to him. I'll see you two in class, goodnight!" The boys left dejectedly and Flonne went to give Laharl a hug. Laharl shoved her away with his flippers and angrily turned away from her. "Laharl, what's wrong?" Laharl glared at the wall, "So you're still going to meet that bastard?" Flonne frowned at her friend, "Look, Laharl just because I have to help you take over "Celestia does not mean I can't have fun once in a while. Damien is a great guy, he's really romantic and considerate." Laharl turned around to face her, "Oh sure go out with the romantic and considerate guy. Leave the first demon you met here all by himself. While you have a fun time, some friend you are. You teach about love and kindness, when all you are is a selfish bitch!" Once Laharl said that he knew he'd regret those words, but it was too late it's not like he'd ever apologize. Flonne glared at him, "If that's what you think of me, Fine! I'm leaving you, take over Celestia some other way! I can't believe I actually thought you would change. I am such a fool, to think you actually cared. Ha! Well Laharl have a nice life as a Prinny, you'll be one forever!" Flonne left and stormed out of her room, going down the hall to see Etna.

Etna was sleeping in her luxurious bed peacefully when she heard banging on her door. She fell on her floor when she was startled and grumbled something about killing the person who woke her up. She opened the door, and saw Flonne, only she looked different in a way. Her red eyes that were normally brightened with love and happiness was darkened with hatred and anger. She did of course have tears streaming down her face, and Etna let her in the room. "What happened to you?" Flonne screamed, "I hate him, he thinks he's so special, he can rule my life. Just when I think he's finally changed." Etna looked at Flonne sadly thinking to herself, 'Poor thing, she must have really lost it. She's talking about Laharl as if he's still alive. I guess I might as well go along with it.' "It's okay Flonne, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how his highness can be, he doesn't express his feelings very well." Flonne looked at Etna, "Wait, you knew this whole time?" Etna looked at her with a confused expression for a second, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I, I'm the Queen after all!" Flonne suddenly whacked Etna, "You could have told me you knew, you could've helped me!" Etna began apologizing although she was not sure what she was apologizing for. "Ok, I'm sorry. I should have told you. Now Flonne, I think you should just go back to your room, and take a nice long nap. Ok?" Flonne nodded her head, after all she was very tired, and hadn't had a goodnight's sleep in a while.

When she returned to her room, Laharl was sitting down reading the devil's writing. When he heard her come in, he stood up, "Flonne., I..." Flonne cut him off, "Please Laharl, talk to me in he morning. I am so tired right now." Flonne laid down on her bed, and fell asleep immediately. This time she slept pretty soundly until an alarm went off in the castle. As the alarm blared she continued to sleep. Laharl was over her body trying to wake her up, but failing miserably. "Flonne, wake up, c'mon..please?" Laharl cringed when he pleaded her to wake up normally he would never beg someone. He had reasons though he heard that angels were attacking the demons in the castle and they were looking for two people in particular, Flonne and Etna. Flonne woke up, and screamed when she saw Laharl in her face. "Laharl rolled his eyes, "Flonne, you have to get out of here, now!" Flonne who was still drowsy from sleep, looked at him apologetically. "Laharl-san I'm sorry, if you really don't want me to go out with Damien. I won't, please don't kick me out?" Laharl slapped his head with his flipper, "No, Flonne listen! I'm not mad at you right now, but some angels are, and they are here right now to get you. So I need you to hide somewhere this instant!" As Laharl told her this, Flonne began to tremble in fear, "They're here to get me? Why, I didn't do anything to them?" "Laharl thought for a second, "I don't know, but follow me. Now!" Flonne followed Laharl through the castle, and into the royal bedroom. He pressed a button underneath the bed and a panel in the floor opened. They both climbed in and the panel slid shut, as soon as they were safely hidden an angel walked in the room. Flonne gasped when she heard footsteps and Volcanus' voice, and Laharl covered her mouth. When the angel walked away, Flonne and Laharl took a deep breath. Flonne looked around, "Where are we Laharl?" She observed the passageway was almost pitch black, and the floor was very slimy. Laharl replied, "Where in the escape route my father designed. No one knows about it but me, and you now. When I was very young I was brought in here many times along with my mother, when enemies attacked." Flonne nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Laharl-san what do we do now? Laharl, where'd you go." Laharl was searching the walls for something, "There's a light in here somewhere, if I coudl just..Hah! Here it is!" Laharl turned the light on and the creepy passageway was lit up. "Flonne follow me." Flonne followed Laharl to a room which looked fairly cozy for being in an underground secret passageway. "Laharl-san where are we now?" Laharl smiled slightly, "Well you didn't think me parents and I stayed in there during attacks did you?" Flonne smiled, "Ooh, so this is where you used to hide?" Laharl nodded his head. "Now here, I brought the devil's writing so you could study it. Read quickly, because I have a feeling we're going to have to move more quickly than I originally thought.

A/N Well that's chapter 3, I know short, but it's dinner time, Yum pizza! Sometimes while I'm writing I forget Laharl is a Prinny, then I have to go back and change it a bit, lol. Oh well it's a price I pay, j/k. Anyway Peace and Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here's the next chapter, eek I just realized I'm rushing this a bit, oh well. Hopefully I'll make a longer chapter this time.hehe Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Flonne picked up the demons writing and opened the book. She immediately began to read and study all that was written. After several hours hers and Laharl's stomach began to growl. Flonne looked to Laharl, "I am sorry Laharl-san, but do you have some food in here?" Laharl shook his head, "No, but I can still go, just you stay down here. If you here anything be sure to stay silent, I should be back in a half hour if not, don't come looking for me." Flonne nodded her head sadly, and suddenly gave Laharl a tight hug, "Please be careful Laharl-san." Laharl smiled a genuine smile, and went to get the food for the two of them. Flonne stayed back, and continued studying the writing.

Laharl snuck out of the passageway and was sure to close it up, so no one would find Flonne. The alarm was still blaring and demons were running around frantically, with angels chasing after them. Laharl heard an angel questioning another Prinny about the whereabouts of Flonne. He could only hope no one would ask him, he wasn't sure if he could pull of the whole Prinny attitude. It was just his luck and angel went up to him and started questioning him. "Have you seen the fallen angel Flonne, she is a traitor to Celestia and must be punished. The angel did not tell their real motives behind capturing Flonne. Laharl glared at the angel, "No, I have not seen here you fool! Now leave me alone, so I can get some food for her!" Laharl began to stutter, "Uhh I mean no I haven't seen her Dood, I was just going to get some food for me and my friend. She's a Prinny, just like me Dood." The angel looked at him suspiciously, but left him to go get the food he desired. Laharl gave a huge sigh of relief and thought, 'That was close, I keep forgetting that I'm a Prinny! I have to be more careful, I almost told the angel I knew where she was.' Laharl arrived a the kitchen and packed a picnic basket full of food. He grabbed the picnic basket, and walked down the hall to Flonne's room. In Flonne's room he grabbed his notebook of plans, and a few weapons she had borrowed for their objective. He fit everything into the large basket and snuck into the royal bedroom, opening the passageway once again, and slipping through. The panel closed overhead him once again, ensuring he and Flonne would not be discovered. When he got back to Flonne she was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed studying. "Laharl-san you're back, and you brought an entire basket of food?" Laharl set down the food, "Well some of it is food. I brought my book of plans and some weapons so you could practice." Flonne smiled as she dug into the food immediately, "Thank you for the food Laharl-san." Laharl smiled as he ate the food, "No problem." After eating it was getting late and Flonne was becoming sleepy as she yawned. Laharl realized she was tired, "Flonne, you look like you're going to fall asleep on top of the book, go to bed." Flonne smiled at him sleepily, "Laharl-san is there a bed in here?" Laharl looked around, "What! Where is it? There was a king size bed, a couch, and a smaller bed in here!" Flonne frowned "Maybe someone has been here since your family?" Laharl frowned also, "Yeah, the second I find out who, they're so dead. You could sleep on the um. I guess the only place left is the floor." Flonne laid down on the floor, and shivered as she tried to fall asleep. A half hour later her teeth were chattering, and Laharl decided she needed to warm up before she got sick. He laid down next to Flonne, and she opened her yes, "Laharl-san?" Laharl glared at her, "Don't say anything, I just can't let you get sick or our plans are ruined." Flonne smiled, hugging Laharl's fuzzy body as she slept. Laharl drifted of to sleep a few minutes after Flonne.

The next day Flonne woke up first, and saw she was still hugging Laharl's fuzz body. She quickly let go, and stood up. She immediately began to study again, and by the time Laharl had awoken, she was actually practicing techniques. Laharl smiled at her when he woke up, "You're very determined aren't you?" Flonne smiled at Laharl, "Yes I am! I will win against those angels, Laharl. Um, Laharl-san, when can we go back to my room?" Laharl looked around their hide out, "Yeah I guess it's not to comfortable is it? Ok, I'll check it out, hopefully we can return tonight." Laharl left to check and see if the angels were gone. Once Laharl was gone, Flonne heard a noise behind her. She stood up and all the sudden the lights went out her heart raced, and she hoped it wasn't an angel. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and she screamed, the person covered her mouth. "Shh, Miss Flonne, it's us!" Flonne opened her eyes and the lights were back on and Kio and Rio were standing in front of her. "Kio, Rio what are you to doing here? How long have you been here?" Kio looked at his brother, "I told you this was a bad idea and she'd be mad at us!" Rio shrugged his shoulders,"Oh well, it was worth a try. Miss Flonne, we followed you and the Prinny when you were hiding from the angels." Kio gave his brother a look, "And were sorry for following you and scaring you like that. And were sorry what we said about the Prinny, we understand now." Flonne looked at the boys in alarm, "You do?" Kio nodded his head, "We heard you, every time you're with that Prinny you called it a certain name. Miss Flonne were you the girl that Laharl-sama saved in your stories?" Flonne smiled at her students, "You two really are way smarter than you make people think." Kio and Rio grinned, "that's what we aim for," and they winked at her. Laharl came back calling for Flonne, and he heard voices. He began running to where Flonne was last, hoping and praying she was still alive and safe. When he arrived he saw a scene he definitely did not expect, Flonne was talking with her students. "Um Flonne, why are they here. Um Dood." Flonne shook her head lightly laughing, "Laharl-san it's alright you don't have to pretend you're a normal Prinny. They know." Laharl immediately started yelling, "What do you mean they know! How could you tell them Flonne? This will ruin our plans, how could you?" Rio walked up to Laharl, "Look Laharl-sama, Prinny whoever you are do not speak to Miss Flonne that way! She didn't tell us anything, we figured it out on our own." Laharl looked at them curiously, "How did you.."Kio cut off Laharl this time, "We've been watching you too for a while, first we thought Miss Flonne was in love with a Prinny secretly. But now we've figured it out she's in love with a Prinny, but not just some Prinny. The Prinny who was once Laharl-sama, the Overlord!" Laharl frowned at the two boys, "How would you know that, you're just two little brats." Rio got ready to punch Laharl, when Kio held him back. Flonne looked at Laharl in shock, "Laharl, take that back! They are not brats they are two young demon boys, who are very caring. They followed us because they care about me, they knew the angels were after me, and wanted to make sure I was safe. They are more than just my students they are almost like little brothers to me! Now please apologize!" Laharl grimaced when Flonne yelled at him, "Me take that back? No way! They were the impertinent ones assuming that you love me like that." Flonne glared at Laharl, "Well maybe they didn't just assume. If you knew me at all, you would know that they were telling the truth. Laharl's beak was wide open in shock, "What?" Flonne had fresh tears streaming down her cheeks once again, "Laharl I can't take this anymore, every time I think you've changed you do something like this. Well this is the last time, I'm quitting, giving up. Flonne will no longer be around to push around and use to become Overlord again. Goodbye!" Flonne ran out of the room, with Kio and Rio trailing behind her. Laharl just stood there in shock of what she said.

Kio and Rio were found with Flonne in her room. They had called their father to come by and cheer her up. Damien was more than happy to come by and try to cheer up the fallen angel. "Now Flonne my darling, it's alright. Would you like to tell me what happened?" Flonne shook her head, even though she was heartbroken she refused to tell anyone about Laharl, or let Kio or Rio tell. She had made them swear to her that they would never tell their father or anyone.

Damien took Flonne out on a date, and gave her a beautiful necklace as a gift. Flonne seemed so happy, but she was too devastated to care about anything. She put on a facade of happiness and kindness, for several days. Damien thought that Flonne really liked him, or even loved him. One day Flonne was walking through the castle when she heard yelling, it sounded like an adult and a child. She turned the corner and was shocked to see Damien abusing his son Rio. When Damien left, Flonne ran to Rio to help him. "Rio, are you alright?" Rio was bleeding profusely and it would not stop. She told Kio to look after him, while she went to her room to get something. When she entered her room, Laharl was standing there in a daze. She began to throw things around her room looking for the item she needed. When she found it, she turned around and saw that Laharl was crying? She felt really terrible to run out on him, while he was in that state, but she had to save Rio. When she got back to Rio, she tried using her old angel weapon, but it stung her hand. She thought to herself, 'Why did it hurt, why can't I use my angel powers, all the other angel attacks and defenses work.' Flonne looked at the two boys and told them come with me. She carried Rio into her room, followed by Kio. Laharl was still in the room and looked at the three enter the room. "Laharl-san please, help me! Rio is bleeding to death, and my magic won't work!" Laharl looked into Flonne's tearful eyes and picked up the devil's writing, and handed it to her. She looked at him, "Laharl-san I don't think this is the time for..." Laharl cut her off, "Just use the demon's healing power Flonne! Just forget about it right now." Flonne nodded her head sadly and quickly read how to heal Rio. She used the healing powers and Rio was healed, there was still a scar from his father's blow, but he finally stopped bleeding. Flonne hugged Rio, "Rio, Kio I think you two should stay with me for now, until we figure out what to do about your father. But can you two do me a favor and go see Etna-san for now. I need to talk with Laharl-san, remember don't tell anyone." Rio and Kio smiled at her, "Sure no problem Miss Flonne."

Once the boys had left Flonne turned towards Laharl slowly. The two of them spoke at the same time, "Laharl-san.. I" "Flonne ..I." Laharl sighed, "I'll go first then." Flonne nodded, "Flonne, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was that important to you. And sorry if I was pushing you too much to takeover Celestia, I just. Well what I'm trying to say is..I care about you too." Flonne smiled at Laharl, and hugged him, this time Laharl held her in his flippers the best he could as a Prinny. "Laharl-san I am so sorry!" Laharl smiled at her, "It's ok, now I need to know are you still going to help me?" Flonne smiled, "Of course I will, Laharl-san." Laharl frowned, when he saw Flonne's necklace, "What's that?" Flonne looked down , "Oh this, it's a present from Damien, from our date." She said date really quietly, when she realized what she had just told Laharl. "What! You just told me you care about me, and you went on a date with that that bastard!" Flonne sadly spoke, "I am sorry Laharl-san, it was when I was very upset and heartbroken. Please forgive me, can you please return the necklace for me, I can't bear to do that myself?" Laharl looked at her, "You want me as a Prinny to go return a necklace that was given to you? What am I supposed to say, here Dood. Take this and shove it up your." Flonne cut Laharl off, "Laharl! Please just give it to him with a letter I write, and I shall tell him the truth." "What! The truth?" Flonne sighed, "Well most of the truth, that my heart belongs with Laharl-san, and even though he is gone. I cannot bear to love another." Laharl blushed, although he was a Prinny and it looked very strange. Flonne wrote the letter and Laharl went to deliver the package. He knocked on the door and a very angry Damien answered, "What do you want?" Laharl handed him the package and ran out of the man's sight before he used him as a pin cushion. When Laharl returned he was put of breath, and collapsed on the bed. "Man it's really hard to run with these legs. I tripped like ten times running back here." Flonne looked at him with concern, "Are you alright, why did you run?" Laharl frowned, "That Damien guy was pretty pissed off when I got there. So I knew if I was anywhere nearby when he read that letter..Bye bye Laharl." Flonne smiled, "Thank you for doing that Laharl! I'm so relieved that you are safe. Speaking of safe where is Rio and Kio?" As soon as she said that Rio and Kio ran into the room screaming, "Aaaaah! Help, Dad saw us!" Laharl yelled at them, "And you lead the maniac here, why?" Flonne stood up and ran to the door, and bolted it shut. "That should hold him for now, Laharl get the book quick!" Laharl grabbed the book and handed it to her, "Now there has to be a protection spell in here somewhere. Even an invincibility one would be good, please!" Laharl looked at the book and pointed out a spell, "There that one, hurry Flonne." Flonne used a spell that suddenly made time freeze for anyone not holding hands with her. "That's great Laharl, but what about when the spell wears off?" Laharl grabbed the book, while still holding hands with Flonne and Rio, who was holding hands with Kio. He led them out of her room right past a frozen Damien, which was very risky. He led them all right back into their hideout from earlier. They closed the panel and sat down, praying Damien wouldn't find them. Laharl looked down dejectedly, "If I had my body back, I could have killed that guy so easily. Now I have to run like a coward." Flonne rubbed Laharl's fuzzy back, "Laharl-san, it's alright, we'll restore you're original body soon enough."

Rio and Kio looked at their teacher, "Miss Flonne, you just said restore his body? How would you do that?" Flonne smiled sadly, "I have to take over Celestia, and kill all the angels." Her students looked at her strangely, "Wait I thought you were an angel once!" Flonne replied, "Yes, I was but I was punished because I helped Laharl-san and Etna-san. The leader of the angels turned me into a fallen angel, and now I live with the demons, which really isn't punishment for me. However Laharl-san didn't know this and.." Laharl stopped Flonne from continuing, "Flonne, Stop! They don't need to know everything! Look kid, basically we need to take over Celestia to use the angel powers to restore my body. That's why Flonne was supposed to make an army of demon children to aid us in the battle. We didn't foresee your father getting in the way though. So now she doesn't have any army at all." Rio stood up, "Yes you do, you have us!" Flonne looked at them in shock, "Oh no, you two are not fighting!" Rio rolled his eyes, "Easy Miss Flonne, it's ok. Besides you taught us, we're ready. We'll help round up more troops, besides dad was going away on a business trip for the rest of the week, we'll be safe." Flonne smiled at them, "Ok, but you two promise to be careful, ok?" The twins agreed and Rio saluted Laharl and left.

A/N Well that's chapter 4 for you. Things are starting to pick up a bit, ooo. Will Laharl get his body back? We'll see...not for a while though. Review Please and Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi Everyone, I'm so happy someone else reviewed thank you PandaYumi7, for reviewing. Now on with the next chapter!

Chapter 5

Rio and Kio ran through the halls, until they arrived at their destination, the forest. The forest was where all the demon children gathered, when their parents couldn't deal with them anymore for the day. When they weren't with Flonne or asleep, they would be sent to the forest, where they can run around and be as immature as they desire. Currently the young demons were playing a game of angels and demons, which was very similar to the human game "cops and robbers." The angels took the place of the "cops" punishing any sins, and the demons were the in the "robbers" place.

The twins scanned the area, looking for somewhere they can stand higher than everyone else, there they saw it, a tree that had fallen. They quickly climbed onto the tree and Kio spoke, "Um attention everyone, we need your hel.." Kio's voice wasn't even being heard by the little girl standing right in front of them. He looked on in dismay at the effects of his attempted speech. Rio growled at how annoying these other children were being. He then yelled as loud as he can, "Listen up"! Everyone turned to Rio, to see why someone suddenly yelled so loudly. He smirked and continued, "We need your help, well Miss Flonne needs our help". The two boys looked at their peers and realized everyone was getting ready to turn around and continue their game, then they developed a new plan. "Kio, what if we change what Miss Flonne told us, and make it sound like the angels are going to kill all demons". Kio looked to his twin, "Well, that could work."

Rio turned back to the crowds, "We're all in danger"! He smiled when he heard gasps of shock, and the youngest demon there started to cry. "Yes that's right, the angels are coming! We heard it with our very ears, they want to destroy all the demons, unless we do something about it!" A boy with brown hair down to his chin, called out, "But how can we help? We are just kids, we don't have any powers either!" Rio acknowledged his peer, "Yes Rainn, we are kids, but Miss Flonne has taught us. She taught us how to fight, or have your forgotten her most important lesson already?" Rainn glared at Rio, "I did not, I just didn't know that normal fighting could protect us from angels. I thought they had like special powers or something?" Rio and Kio shrugged their shoulders and Kio spoke, "Um, I think Miss Flonne would have told us if that was true, don't you?" Rainn looked down thinking for a minute, then he punched the air with his fist, "You know you're right! Let's do this, I'll join!" Rainn ran over to join Rio and Kio on top of the tree.

Rio looked at the rest of his classmates, "Well is anyone else going to help?" Suddenly twelve boys ran up to join the team, cheering and yelling out cries of war. Next a girl, with long reddish orange hair called out. She was the daughter of a star mage, and was being trained by her mother. "I'll help too!" When she reached the boys on the tree, she smiled shyly, "You could always use a little magic." Rio smiled, "Alright now we got Hikari! C'mon anyone else?" Suddenly another girl appeared to the side of Hikari, almost instantaneously. "I'll help you too," She was wearing her long raven black hair in a high ponytail. By the clothes she was wearing everyone knew immediately that she was a samurai, or at least a samurai's apprentice. Hikari looked to her left and saw who was speaking, "Kana, you're going to help, that's sp cool!" Kana, the samurai smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, ok cuz. Calm down." The "team" stood there looking at their "leader." One of the boys spoke up, "So, uh what now?" Rio and Kio looked at each other, "Um, I don't know."

The twins stared at each other, until they saw a familiar Prinny coming towards them. They almost called out it's name, but stopped themselves, "La-er what are you doing here?" The Prinny, or Laharl glared at them, "Flonne was starting to worry, and I wanted to know how the troops were working out. Dood.". Rio and Kio smiled and pointed out their little army, "Well this is Miss Flonne's army!" Laharl glanced over the "army" quickly thinking, 'We're doomed'. Laharl turned to the twins again, "Look, it's getting late, don't think I care or anything, but.. Flonne does, and I'll have to deal with her crying if anything happens to you two, so let's go. Now!" Rio and Kio jumped at Laharl's tone of voice, and began to follow him to the castle, when Rainn called out. "You two are gonna let a Prinny talk to you like that, and you two are supposed to be our leaders? Besides that Prinny is weird, it talks funny." Laharl opened his eyes wide in alarm and replied, "What's weird about me? I'm a Prinny, leave me alone..Dood." Kio slapped his forehead while Kio responded to Rainn's criticism. "Look Rainn, this Prinny is Miss Flonne's trusted servant." As soon as that comment was mad Laharl glared at Rio's back, burning a hole with his anger. Rio continued, "The Prinny was just letting us know that Miss Flonne needed us for something. So don't disrespect Miss Flonne or the Prinny understood." Rainn glared at his peer, "Hmph, fine. Let us know when we'll actually start doing something besides stand around. See you later."

Kio, Rio, and Laharl walked to the castle in silence. As they were walking through the halls they saw a very familiar person. Someone they never wanted to have to face again, their father. Kio grabbed Rio by the collar, before he walked into Damien's line of eyesight, and let out a sigh of relief. The two looked at Laharl, who looked just as baffled as he, on the solution to the problem. They looked around for an alternate route, and found one. It wasn't a solution they would like to use, but it was probably their last resort. Kio whispered to Laharl and his brother, "There, the window. We can climb the ledge." Laharl almost let out a laugh at how ludicrous the idea was, they were 5 stories high from the ground.

The twins swiftly crept to the window and climbed out onto the ledge. Kio looked down and then at his brother, who was clutching to the wall for dear life. Kio then remembered that Rio was terrified of heights. Kio felt terrible for his brother, but he'd rather have a terrified brother, than a dead one. They slowly slid against the wall, walking on the ledge. Kio had no idea how far away the room was, or how they would get in, once they were there. After several feet Kio started to walk without clutching to the wall so tightly. However, every three or four feet they would have to stop, because his fear would be suddenly restored. Kio turned to his brother slowly, "Rio, c'mon we can do this. It's really simple, it's just like balancing on a curb or block of wood, or something." Rio scrunched his eyes tight and yelled, "Yeah but then you're not like ten thousand feet in the air!" Kio looked down, "Well, yeah I know..Let's just get going, forget what I said." Finally after what seemed like hours, but really fifteen minutes of sheer terror, they arrived to a locked window.

Meanwhile Laharl was able to walk right past Damien, since he was just a Prinny. He only hoped Damien wouldn't recognize him as the messenger from the other day. Laharl ran past Damien, when he turned the corner, he tripped and fell face first. "Stupid peg like legs, I hate this body!" He stood up again, and walked carefully to Flonne's room. Flonne was sitting down reading the infamous devil's writing. "Laharl, where is Kio and Rio?" Laharl looked at her then reality set in, "They're out on the ledge!" Flonne yelled in surprise, "What, what do you mean the ledge?" Flonne ran to the window, and couldn't see anything. "I can't see anything it's raining! I hope they're okay!"

She opened the window, and Rio jumped in clutching to Flonne, like a frightened kitten. Kio jumped in the room next, shivering from the cold rain. Flonne looked at Rio, "Rio, it's okay. What's wrong? You're inside now, safe." Rio looked up, he had tears in his eyes, "R.r.really?" Rio looked around and jumped put of Flonne's arms embarrassed, "Who's scared, I wasn't scared!" Kio rolled his eyes, of course Rio would try to pretend he wasn't scared, he was the "tough" twin. Flonne smiled at the two boys, "Well I'm glad you two are safe. But I have a question for you. What were you doing out on the ledge, which is five stories from the ground!" Everyone including Laharl flinched at Flonne's harsh tone of voice. Kio explained to Flonne what happened, and how they almost ran into their father. Flonne's face softened, when she heard that they were out there to avoid their father. "Ohh, I'm sorry! I didn't know. Well it's getting late, you two should go to sleep, I don't want you getting sick." Just as Flonne said that Kio sneezed, and Rio coughed. Flonne looked at the boys, "See, now go get ready for bed. I'll make you some soup." Flonne exited the bedroom, and Kio and Rio made faces at the idea of soup. "Eww I hate soup!" Laharl walked over to the boys, "You better go to bed quick! Flonne is the worst cook ever! When she was my vassal I'd rather starve than eat her cooking!" The twins frightened by Laharl's stories and Flonne's cooking, jumped into bed. They quickly pulled the covers over their bodies, and fell asleep.

Flonne walked back in and saw that they had fallen asleep. "Aww, they must have been really tired. They had a long day." She walked over to their bed and sat down on the edge, looking at them sleep. She felt their foreheads and sighed when they seemed to have normal temperatures. She ruffled both boy's hair, and gave them a little "motherly" kiss on their foreheads. She sat there for a few minutes, then turned to see Laharl watching her.

Laharl was startled when he saw Flonne had tears in her eyes. "Laharl-san, please is there another way?" Laharl looked at her with a confused expression, "What are you talking about?" Flonne sighed, "I'm talking about having my students fight in a war against the angels! Please don't make them fight. There has to be another way!" Laharl crossed his flippers in front of his chest, "Flonne, we've already been through this, besides they seem like they want to participate." Flonne gave out a frustrated groan, "They're children, Laharl! They're even younger than we were, when we first met. Please?" By this time she was crying uncontrollably, and Laharl stared at her. "Why are you so protective over these two?" Flonne looked at the two sleeping boys, then back to Laharl. "Because, I am all they have. They're father doesn't care about them at all! They're sweet boys, and so smart for their age. They can be something really great when they're older, but they can't if they die in a war. Please Laharl-san I really care about them."

A/N Well that's it for now, but don't worry much more to come. Sorry the whole chapter had mostly original characters, if you don't like them. But if you like them, yay good for you, because I absolutely adore them. What will Laharl say, tune in next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey everyone! I'm back hehe. So here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Laharl looked at Flonne, who had an intense expression of determination on her face. He knew she really cared for her students, but he had an inward conflict. He wanted his body back, and to become Overlord again. Even though Flonne looked as though her heart would break if denied her request, he gave her an ultimatum. "Ok, listen. If you can get the Prinnies to join us, then your students won't have to. I have to warn you though the Prinnies are even more lazy now that they haven't had to fight or make food for me anymore." Flonne looked up at Laharl with hope shining in her eyes, really Laharl-san! Oh thank you, thank you!" Laharl was suddenly pulled into a hug, and tried to escape the death grip, which was Flonne's hug. "Now listen, don't you go thinking I'm doing this for you. I just figured Prinnies would be much better fighters, than little kids." Flonne nodded her head, "Alright, I'll go try to talk to the Prinnies!" She got changed out of her pajamas, and started to run for the door. Laharl called out, "Wait, I'm coming with you! Maybe I can conquer those Prinnies who tried to rebel against me, when I was Overlord!" Flonne smiled at Laharl, and the two walked out of the room.

Laharl and Flonne walked to the Prinnie's sleeping quarters, and knocked on the door. A Prinny with it's eyes half closed answered the door. "What do you want Dood? We're sleeping, can you come back later Dood?" Flonne felt terrible that she woke up te Prinny, "I am sorry Prinny, but we need your help!" The Prinny looked at her, "Ok, but come back later Dood." Laharl growled at the disrespectful Prinny, "Look you Prinny, he ordered you to do something, and you do it!" The Prinny glared at Laharl, "If she needs a Prinnie's help Dood, why not you? Hey wait a minute, you talk funny, Dood." Laharl sweat dropped, "No I don't.. Dood. Besides she needs a lot of Prinnies to help!" The Prinny looked at Laharl, "Fine, come back later, Dood." The Prinny slammed the door shut, and Laharl yelled, "You stupid Prinny! Open this door right.." Flonne covered Laharl's beak, "Laharl-san please be quiet, they find something suspicious about you already. Do not blow your cover, please." Laharl pulled away from Flonne, "Hmph, fine. Let's just come back later today, when they're all awake." Flonne nodded her head and the walked back to the room.

Laharl walked inside first, and Flonne was following him in, but someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. Laharl was talking to Flonne, "See that I mean Prinnies are lazy and disrespectful. Looks like we may have to use your students after all." Laharl realized he heard no response, "Oh c'mon don't ignore me!" He turned around and realized, "Flonne wasn't there, what the?" Laharl searched the halls for Flonne, he figured she just ran away to be alone for a little bit. He thought that until he saw her read ribbon on the ground, "Where is she Flonne!"

Meanwhile Flonne was struggling against the person who had captured her. She looked into his all too familiar face, "Damien, what are you doing?" Damien smirked at her evilly, "Well, I'm here to teach you a lesson, Flonne!" He said her name as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth, and was the most vile word he can summon. "Listen and listen good. No one, and I mean no one, evert runs down Damien, and gets away with it!" Flonne gasped, "Please let me go! I'll go out with you, I promise! Just let me go!" Damien shook his head, "Nope , not yet. First I'm going to have a little fun." Flonne's eyes widened in fear and disgust as he leaned in to kiss her.

Laharl had been searching for ten minutes, when it seemed like hours. He had no idea where he would find her, and he knew she was in danger. He was getting ready to go to Etna for help, and reveal himself to save Flonne, when he heard a scream. "Flonne!" Laharl followed the screams, to a locked room. Laharl glared at the lock, "If only had my powers, this would be easy!" Laharl tried to break the lock, and realized his flippers were glowing with a very familiar sensation. He gasped, "My powers! They're back!" Little did Laharl know that his powers had been there the whole time, he just never tried. He blast open the lock, with a flaming aura around him.

His eyes burned with anger, when he saw Damien on top of a very frightened Flonne, who was crying uncontrollably.. He was kissing her everywhere, and trying to tie her up, but she kept kicking him. Laharl stalked over to his prey, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ahem, step away from her, if you know what's good for you." Damien began to laugh at the Prinny, "Hahaha, you a Prinny is defending her? You can't defeat the great and powerful Damien, future Overlord!" Laharl screamed, "Over my dead body!" Damien appeared shocked, "That can be arranged. Prepare to die, Prinny!" Flonne watched helplessly, as Laharl and Damien fought. She prayed that Laharl could protect himself. For most of the fight it appeared as if they were evenly matched, but Damien used a spell to temporarily blind Laharl. Flonne screamed, "No Laharl!" Luckily Damien didn't hear that, but what he did hear was Flonne casting a spell, to heal Laharl. Damien glared at her and slapped her across the face, "You wench, you follow my orders!" Laharl was now completely furious, "No one slaps Flonne. She doesn't follow orders from anyone! You will pay!" Laharl summoned his meteor attack, and suddenly a large meteor started racing towards the castle. He grabbed Flonne, and jumped on top of the meteor with her. They rode the meteor down with Laharl laughing, "Hahahahahaha!" The meteor crashed into Damien, knocking him out. Laharl and Flonne stood there, staring at the huge crater in the floor. Flonne flung her arms around Laharl's Prinny body, "Oh thank you Laharl!" Laharl stood there as Flonne hugged him and cried, and he wrapped his flippers around her as well.

Laharl let go after a minute, "ok, you can stop now! Let's go back to your room." Flonne and Laharl walked back to her room. Before leaving Flonne looked at the damages, "Laharl, what are you going to do about your castle, it's partly destroyed." Laharl looked back to her, "Well nothing for now. Besides it's Etna's job to get it repaired, until I return."

When they returned to the room Kio and Rio were waiting right in front of the door. The second Laharl and Flonne walked back in they saw the twins standing there with their arms crossed, "Where have you two been? We've been waiting here for hours, for you to come back!" Flonne walked past them, to climb into her bed. Kio and Rio pointed towards her, "What's with her?" Laharl sighed, "We ran into your father. Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant meeting. So I don't want you two to mention anything about tonight, understand?" The twins nodded their heads, "Okay we promise." Laharl smirked at them, "Good, now go run along. I'm going back to bed, I'm exhausted." Laharl climbed back into bed, while Kio and Rio pulled out a notebook. Rio turned to Kio, "Ok so let's go over our strategy. In our army we have a samurai, star mage, angel, a Prinny, and some demons trained to fight. We need a cleric I think, to heal." Kio shook his head, "No, we have Miss Flonne, she can use healing powers." Rio nodded his head, "That's true, but I don't want her to fight. She's the only person we have right now, that cares about us." Kio looked into his brothers eyes, and was shocked to see a tear sliding down his cheek. 'I understand bro. We'll get a cleric." Throughout the rest of the night the two boys developed attack patterns, and army positions.

The second they heard Flonne start to wake up, they hid their plans in a notebook they saw laying around. Then they pulled out a board game, and started to pretend they had been playing the game all night. Flonne got out of bed and went over to wake up Laharl. She lightly shook Laharl, but he wouldn't wake up. She sighed in exasperation, "Don't make me have to do this again! C'mon Laharl wake up!" She started to shake him more and more forcefully, until he turned over. Then she used her last resort, she took a deep breath, and yelled into his ear. "Wake up Laharl!" Laharl was so startled he fell out of bed, and bumped his head. He opened his eyes and glared at Flonne, while rubbing his head with his flipper. "Ow, why'd you have to go and do that, Flonne?" Flonne gave Laharl an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Laharl, but we have to go talk to the Prinnies again." When Laharl heard that, he stood up and started towards the door.

Flonne saw that the boys were awake, and turned to them. "Kio, Rio Laharl and I are going to take care of some business ok? So will you please just stay in the room until we return?" Kio and Rio nodded their heads, and continued their "game." The second Laharl and Flonne left, Rio put down his game piece, and Kio did the same. Rio stood up, "C'mon let's go! We need to train our troops, and recruit some more members. Before they get back!" Kio joined his brother, and they left the room. They tiptoed through the castle swiftly, until they made it outside. Then they ran to the forest to meet their peers. When they arrived they saw an even larger number of children their age, willing to join their cause. Rio addressed all the children, "Hi everyone, thanks for coming out here today! Now my brother Kio and I, have a sign up sheet posted on that tree trunk over there. If you want to help us sign your name, and any fighting abilities you have, or spells you know. Thank you." He stood down from his tree, he always stands on, and sat down to relax. The final child to sign up, brought the sheet to Kio. Kio looked over the list calculating the totals, "Ok, we have two clerics, archers, and snipers. We have one star mage, samurai, and blue mage. And the rest of us are just trained in some spells, and fighting by Miss Flonne." Rio nodded his head in approval, "Alright, it sounds like we have a nice army here. If everyone continues to train each day, we will be ready. Make sure you're ready anytime, and we'll call you once we find out more details. You are all dismissed, see you in class later." After the meeting Kio and Rio, ran back to Flonne's room, hoping they wouldn't be seen by either Flonne or Laharl. They burst through the door, and hid their roster in the same book, they hid their plans in. They pulled out a textbook, and began reading, pretending they were doing their homework.

Meanwhile Flonne and Laharl had gone to see the Prinnies again. Flonne explained to the Prinnies what was going to happen. "Please Prinnies, will you help me. If you do, I will be sure to give you a very big raise, and you will all be payed great rewards, once we return. The angels are going to attack anytime, and we need to get them, before they come for us! Don't think you'd be safe, because the angels will not stop after killing all the demons. They will go after Prinnies as well. To them all you are, are sinners who should be punished." The Prinny leader stepped forward, "Well we've been listening, and talking about your proposition. We've decided, we'll help you, Dood!" Flonne smiled brightly when they gave their answer, "Oh thank you so much, Prinnies! Please be ready as soon as we call for you." The Prinnies all waved as Laharl, and Flonne left to return to her room.

When Flonne returned she was in an overly happy mood, even Laharl was uncharacteristically happy. They entered the room, laughing about their oncoming victory, now that they got the Prinnies on their side. Laharl was boasting about their army, "Hahahaha, now we'll be unbeatable! With the Prinnies, my powers, and your healing abilities. Not to mention all that you've learned from the devil's writing!" Flonne smiled happily, "I'm just so relieved that Kio, Rio, and the others don't have to fight anymore." The twins looked up from their game, when they heard their name mentioned. "Oh, hi Miss Flonne, Laharl-sama. Where did you two go?" Flonne ran to them to give them a hug, "Guess what! I have a surprise for you!" The two boys looked at each other and nervously laughed, "Uhh heh, what is it?" Flonne looked at them, "You don't have to fight anymore! We just recruited the Prinnies, and Laharl-san has his powers!" The twins looked disappointed and Rio spoke first. "What do you mean, we don't have to fight! We wanted to, please can we?" Flonne suddenly grew angry, "No, you must promise me you won't join us in the battle!" The twins sighed, and while crossing their fingers behind their back said, "Agreed, we promise." Flonne gave a sigh of relief, "Good, now run along. You have class in fifteen minutes." Kio and Rio ran off to their class, and Flonne stayed back for a little bit to talk with Laharl.

"Laharl-san, thank you." Laharl looked at Flonne, with a confused expression, "For what?" Flonne shook her head, "For making sure my students don't have to fight, of course." Laharl looked away shyly, "Oh that. Well don't think I did that for you! I just knew Prinnies would be better fighters, that's all. Laharl smirked, and Flonne smiled, knowing that he really did care.

A/N Well that's chapter 6 for you! Getting ever closer to the final battle each time. Review, and I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi, here comes chapter 7! I'm just in a really good writing mood, and I actually know mostly what I'm going to write in this story. So..here it is!

Chapter 7

Before class started Kio and Rio, were discussing their problem with fighting. Rio punched a nearby tree, "This isn't fair! I wanted to fight! Besides I don't want Miss Flonne fighting, and we're way better fighters than any Prinnies." Kio looked sadly at his brother, "Well yeah I know. We could always just not tell her, and show up at the battle on our own." The second Kio said that, he knew he shouldn't have. His brother's eyes lit up with excitement, "That's a great idea! We just have to make sure Miss Flonne or Laharl doesn't find out!" Rio turned to the rest of his classmates, "Listen up guys, I have an announcement about our oncoming battle. Miss Flonne is not to know about us participating. She doesn't think we have what it takes, so what do you say we prove her wrong!" Most of the students cheered after Rio's announcement, "Yeah, we'll show her! We won't let her down!" Rio nodded his head in approval, then sat down before Flonne arrived.

As usual Flonne was late, "Good morning class! Please forgive my lateness, I had some matters to attend to. Now today I will tell you the story of an angel, who had a choice. She was told to assassinate the king of the netherworld, but she chose love over hate." As Flonne taught the class, the students sat fidgeting restlessly in their chairs. All they could think of was how "cool" it will be when they get to fight. After all they were just children, and they thought it wouldn't be that hard to defeat the angels. They all had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

After several hours of an excruciatingly boring lesson, Flonne dismissed her class. "Ok, class that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow. Please remember to read pages 50-60 in the handbook by the end of the week. Have a great rest of the day, bye." After the class, Flonne retired to her room, and collapsed in a nice comfortable chair. Laharl was sitting on the floor, studying the devil's writing. "Well?" Flonne looked at Laharl questioningly, "Well, what?" Laharl growled in frustration, "How did your class go, were they happy they don't have to fight anymore?" Flonne frowned, "I forgot to tell them, hopefully Rio and Kio did." Laharl sighed, "You put too much trust in those students of yours. In the netherworld, you learn not to be so trusting, always watch your back." Flonne looked down, "That's so sad, Laharl. You don't trust anyone at all?" Laharl looked at her and lied, "No way." He then stood up, he went to pick up his notebook of plans, but changed his mind. Laharl saw how depressed Flonne was, since they began these plans to defeat the angels. He sighed, and turned to her, "Look, how about you just take a break tonight? Don't worry about the plans, we'll continue tomorrow." Flonne smiled at Laharl, "Thank you Laharl-san." Laharl smiled back, "No problem."

While Flonne relaxed the rest of the day, Kio and Rio were having yet another meeting. Rio addressed his classmates, "Hey, new developments in the oncoming battle. It appears the angels have backed down temporarily, from threatening us demons. That means that they're planning something big. I want everyone to train each day morning and night. If you are learning from your parents, be sure to tell them you joined a club in the castle, and that's why you want to learn more. Kio and I will be holding, a test for those who feel they are ready to fight. This will test your mind, body, and whether you can deal with the emotional part too. This test will be given at the end of the week." Hikari the star mage, raised her hand to comment. Rio called on her, "Yes Hikari? What's the problem?" Hikari sighed, "Well, can you push back the test please?" Rio looked at her, "What? Why would I do that?" Hikari looked Rio in the eyes, "Well, we do have Miss Flonne's test that day. We have to study too, not just train." Many of the other students joined Hikari after that comment. They began to yell at Rio, "Yeah that's right! We need more time, push it back!" Rio backed up a little bit, at his classmates yelling at him. "Okay! If everyone will listen! I'll push it back there days, and that's final!" Rio's "army" cheered when they heard their leader had listened to their requests. "Now that I pushed it back, we can be a little bit more organized. Please sign up for a time to take your test. Kio has the sign up sheet posted on the tree trunk. Be sure to sign up for a time, you know you will definitely be ready. We don't need any unprepared demons, wasting our time. Thank you, and see you tomorrow!"

Kio and Rio returned to the room, not realizing Flonne would be in there already. The second they saw her, Kio jammed the time schedule into his pocket. "Oh hi Miss Flonne, what are you up to?" Flonne smiled at the boys, "Oh nothing just relaxing. In a few minutes my masseuse will be here. Hey does anyone want to go swimming later?" Rio looked at his brother, "Um sure, we'll go!" Flonne smiled at them, "Okay good! Now please run along and play a game or something. I'll be ready to go in an hour and a half." Laharl was standing around waiting for Flonne's masseuse to arrive, since he had nothing better to do. "When is it gonna arrive, it's ten minutes late!" Flonne sighed, "Laharl, you're not helping me relax, by yelling. Please, just sit down or something?" Laharl sat down on a couch, facing the door, and crossed his flippers across his chest.

Someone knocked on the door, and Flonne jumped up to answer it, "They're here!" She flung open the door, but was disappointed to see Etna. "Oh hi Etna." Etna looked at her strangely, "What's with you?" Flonne sighed, "Nothing I was just waiting for a masseuse." Etna looked at her, "Flonne, can you even afford a masseuse with your salary?" Flonne shook her head, "No, but I figured you could just take it from my pay." Etna sighed, "You know you're making it very difficult for me. I'm Queen. But I'm your friend. I can't give you special treatment, just because you're my friend." Flonne frowned, "I'm sorry Etna-san, please let it slide this one time?" Etna sighed again, "Okay, fine." Flonne stared at Etna, "So why are you here?" Etna looked taken back, "That was a little rude." Flonne continued to look at her, "Sorry, but seriously why are you here?" Etna shook her head, "I just came to check on you. I haven't really talked to you, since that day I sent that Prinny to serve you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't depressed or something, that's all." Flonne smiled at Etna, "Oh Etna-san that is very sweet of you. Thank you, but I am perfectly fine."

Next someone knocked on the door again, and Etna answered it. "Yeah, who are you? Oh you're the masseuse, oh ok. Flonne have fun, I'll see you later!" She whispered to Flonne, "By they way, this guy's cute!" Flonne blushed when she saw the man, Etna just described. The man appeared to be just a little bit older than her, and had gorgeous red eyes. She stared into his eyes, and felt as though she'd be enveloped in flames. The man addressed her, "Hello Miss, I am sorry I was late. I had to take care of some prior business." Flonne smiled graciously to him, "No that's ok." The man gave her a handsome smile, "Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Caleb. And you are?" Flonne blushed when he kissed her hand, "Flonne, nice to meet you Caleb."

As the two exchanged introductions, a certain Prinny was glaring at the man angrily. The Prinny was of course Laharl, and he was imagining the man being tossed into a boiling pit of lava, and burning alive.

Caleb motioned for Flonne to lay down on her bed, and Flonne compiled. He removed her pink coat, to reveal her red shirt. He began to rub her shoulders, and Flonne moaned as he began to relieve her tension. Laharl watched thinking, 'I am going to kill that man, the second I get him alone. No one touches Flonne like that!' Caleb worked his wonders from her shoulders, all the way to her lower back. Flonne was enjoying the massage immensely, and afterwards thanked him. "Thank you, Caleb. That was wonderful!" Caleb smiled at her, "It was all my pleasure Flonne." Before he left he left a kiss on her cheek, which left Laharl seething from anger.

Flonne sighed happily after he left, and flopped down on her bed. She turned her head, and saw Laharl. She had never seen a Prinny's face contorted into such hatred and anger his was in at the moment. "Laharl-san? Are you okay?" Laharl glared at her, "What do you think? You invite, no pay some stranger to come in and basically fell you up!" Flonne gasped, "That is not true! Caleb is a masseuse, and it's a legitimate profession, thank you very much!" Laharl growled, "Yeah sure, just don't do it again!" Flonne looked at Laharl angrily, "Why are you so jealous every time another guy comes into contact with me? You need to come down, Laharl, or you can kiss the plan of getting your body back, goodbye. Now I'm going swimming with Kio and Rio, if of course you let me."

Flonne go changed into her bathing suit, and called for the twins. "Rio, Kio come on, lets go!" The two boys were once again developing their plans for their army. They hid their plans, and ran to meet Flonne to go swimming. They all left leaving Laharl alone and slightly depressed. He looked down sadly and began talking to himself, "Why do I always do that? Just when the plans are almost guaranteed to work, I go and screw it up? Why do I even care if another guy is hitting on Flonne? I'm only using her to get my body back, or am I?" Laharl yelled, and began hitting his head on the wall. "Aargh, I can't be thinking like that, I don't love anyone. I hate love! I'm Laharl-sama, and love and emotions will not affect me!" Laharl knew deep inside that he was lying. He couldn't fool anyone, let alone himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello again, here's chapter 8, enjoy!

Chapter 8

At the same time Laharl was battling internally, Flonne was having a great time with her two favorite students. Flonne, Rio, and Kio were swimming in the castle's Olympic sized pool. The twins were taking turns racing across the pool underwater. Flonne would watch from above water, and time how quickly they would reach the other side of the pool. Flonne thought they were just being competitive because they were siblings, and young demons, not to mention they were boys. She didn't realize that they had a completely different objective for this test. Unbeknownst to Flonne, they were building up their endurance, strength, and stamina for the on coming battle. After their training, Rio called out to Flonne. Hey, Miss Flonne! I bet you can't do this!" He was standing on the side of the pool, and dove headfirst into the water. Flonne smiled and shook her head at his antics. She climbed out of the pool, and prepared to dive in. "Oh you think I can't do that, Rio? Well watch this!" She dove into the water gracefully, as if she'd been swimming her whole life. Rio and Kio watched with their mouths wide open. "Wow, how did you do that?" Flonne laughed and pushed back her hair from her face. "Well I was on the swim team in my angel class in Celestia You two aren't too bad either, why don't you join a swim team?" Kio looked at Flonne sadly, "Well in the Netherworld, we don't have swimming competitions or swim teams." Flonne frowned, "Well that's just not right! Tell you what, I'll start a team for young demons, okay?"

The twins smiled at the fallen angel, "That'd be so cool, Miss Flonne!" Flonne smiled at the boys proudly, "Oh and when were not in class, please just call me Flonne? Miss is just too formal for me." The twins nodded, "Okay Mi- er Flonne." Flonne smiled at them awkwardly, "Well almost. Now I think we should be getting back to the room, it's getting late." Rio and Kio ran ahead of Flonne to go back to the room. Flonne grabbed a towel and dried off, she was going to get changed, when she decided to stay back a little while longer.

She opened the door to the sauna, and steam poured out into her face. She walked through the dense fog, and sat down on the bench. After a few minutes her eyes were able to focus adequately in there, and she could see another figure in the room. The figure was tall, and looked familiar, as it approached her. She was still unable to see the face, and she feared it was Damien, or maybe even an angel waiting to attack her. Flonne stood up and backed into the corner shrinking away from the figure in the shadows. Suddenly she heard a voice," Flonne, is that you?" Flonne sighed when she heard the voice it definitely wasn't Damien, but she still couldn't place the man's voice. "Um yes, it's me. Sorry to sound rude but, who are you?" The man chuckled, and stepped into her line of eyesight, "You forget me that quickly, Flonne?" Flonne gave a sigh of relief, "Oh Caleb, it's just you. What are you doing here?" Caleb smiled handsomely at her, "Oh nothing, I normally come here. I'm here every night. Now, what are you doing here?" Flonne sighed, "Oh I'm just relaxing, you know. I went swimming earlier, but wasn't ready to go back to my room." Caleb nodded his head, "I see, you look tense. Here let me help you with that." Caleb put his arms on her shoulders, and started massaging her. Flonne felt uncomfortable, this was different than earlier. Earlier he was her masseuse, now he's a strange man trying to touch her. His hands felt great on her as she thought, 'Wow this fells really good. Maybe I can just stay here all night. But, wait how would Laharl feel? He got really mad at me earlier over a masseuse, what if he found out about this? Is her really worth sacrificing my friendship with Laharl?' Flonne stood up suddenly, and Caleb looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong Flonne? Leaving so soon? You seemed like you were enjoying that." Flonne blushed at his comment, "I am sorry Caleb, but I can't do this. I don't feel right, and I will be letting someone I care about down, if I stay here. Goodbye."

Flonne grabbed her clothes, and ran through the halls in her bathing suit. Her body felt clammy and sweaty to her from the sauna, and she just wanted to get back to her room. She began to think about what had happened in the sauna, when she was almost to her room. She began to blush, as she thought about a man's hands on her that way. She opened the door to her room, and Laharl looked up from reading. He looked at her strangely, and Flonne was confused why. "Laharl, why are you looking at me like that?" Laharl tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and blushed. "Get changed will you? Flonne looked down at her attire and blushed, she forgot she was still in her bathing suit. Her pink bikini style bathing suit, which accented her features very nicely.

Flonne changed out of her bathing suit, and into her pajamas. She pulled back the covers on her bed, and laid down. She soon fell asleep, as she slept Laharl sighed quietly to himself thinking. 'I can't believe we'll be going into battle soon. If my calculations are right, we should go to Celestia in one days time. But, how am I supposed to tell Flonne. She's not even talking to me now?' Laharl growled in frustration and laid down in his bed to go sleep.

The next day Rio was the first to wake up, he shook his brother to wake him up. He whispered to Kio, "Kio get up! We have to go talk to the rest of the troops. I heard Laharl talking to himself, they're leaving tomorrow for the battle!" Kio sleepily rubbed his eyes, "What? Can't we have a second when were not planning this? I wanna go swimming, let's go." Rio shook his head with disdain at his twin. "No, we don't have time! We can have all the fun we want after we save the Netherworld, if we survive." Kio sighed and stood up, "Fine, but you owe me big after this bro." Rio nodded his head, "Sure, we'll discuss that later, let's go now!" The twins ran out of the room to go to their normal meeting place, the forest.

When they arrived at the forest, they only saw one demon they recognized from their group. "Hikari, where is everyone?" Hikari, the star mage looked at Rio, "Well, everyone went to the party." Rio looked at his subordinate, "What party?" Hikari looked confused for a moment, "Um Rainn's birthday party?" Then and idea dawned on her, "Oh no, you weren't invited were you, Rio?" Rio looked at her strangely, "So what, I guess you weren't either?" Hikari giggled at Rio's comment, "Hehe, of course I was invited. I just didn't feel like going, besides I told you I'd be here for the meeting. I always make sure I keep my word, if I say I'll be there." Kio smiled at his brother awkwardly, "Well I guess we can't have a meeting. So I'll meet you later ok bro?" Kio started running towards the castle, and his brother grabbed him by the tail. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" Rio glared at his younger brother by two minutes, "Where do you think you're going? We are going to have a meeting." Kio sighed, "Fine! So, what are we going to discuss?" Rio was getting angrier by the second, "Well I was going to have the three part test today, but we can't when only three people are here!"

Kio nodded his head, "Right, ok. So I'll see you later then." Rio grabbed his tail once again, "Why are you so anxious to get going?" Kio turned his head so that Rio couldn't see his eyes. Rio looked into his face and gasped, "You were invited weren't you?' Kio looked at his brother with pity, "Yeah, I'm sorry bro. Hikari spoke up, "Rainn told us he didn't want to be pushed around all day. He wanted to have a normal birthday party, but with you. You always try to control everyone, and you'd turn his party into a training session." Rio whipped around to look at Hikari, "Did I ask you?" Hikari shook her head, "No, but I was just helping Kio." Rio put up his hands to stop her from continuing, "Look Hikari drop it. Pretend we didn't have this discussion. I'm going to this party and giving them all a piece of my mind!" Rio was about to walk over to the party to yell at everyone, but he heard a sound that was very similar to a stampede. He saw all of his peers running straight towards the forest. He shrieked when they almost ran him over, and he clung onto a tree branch to prevent the collision. "Hey you guys watch where you're going!" At the end of the "stampede" was Rainn he looked up at his leader and shook his head. "Yo, Rio! Ya ready?" Rio looked at Rainn with anger, "I thought you had your party?" Rainn scratched the back oh head, "Yeah heh. About that, sorry. Anyway we were at the party, then we remembered we had a meeting. So we were in the middle of eating, and we ran out. Our parents stared at us like we were crazy, but we're ready!"

Rio smiled at his troops, "Ok, I have an important announcement! We are leaving for Celestia tomorrow! Our three part test, has to be held today. If you don't pass the test you don't go with us! Now first on the list is..Hikari!" Hikari smiled nervously, "Hehe ok! I'm ready!" The twins smiled at their friend, as Kio pressed a button. All the sudden a squad of Prinnies appeared out of nowhere. Rio called out to her, "Test one is defeat this Prinny squad, only using star magic!" Hikari, looked at all the Prinnies fearfully, "Defeat all of them? Ok, I'll try!"

Hikari smiled nervously as a Prinny threw a bomb at her, and she dodged it by jumping over it. Hikari then used her terra star attack, suddenly a gigantic beam of light and energy was dispelled from the sky. From far away, you could see a giant being in the sky shoot the energy out. All the Prinnies dropped to the ground, when the attack hit them. The general of the

Prinnies stood up, "We give up, dood! We didn't know you were going to be able to use that kind of attack against us!" Hikari smiled victoriously, and turned to Rio. "Well, is that it?" Rio nodded his head in approval, "Yeah, we have to shorten the test because of the small amount of time we have.

A/N Hi sorry this chapter is short, and not that much happened. Next chapter is when the real action starts. Also Ok thank you and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello everyone it's been a while since I've written I know, college life is hectic. Lol So I finally continue, it's been a while it actually took me a while to figure out what my original plan was. It's probably been revised since then, but I still hope you all will enjoy it.

Chapter 9

After everyone had passed the test the young demons all stood around wondering what was to happen next.

Rio stood in front of the anxious group of young demons, that were to be his army in the war between the Netherworld and Celestia. Even though you could not tell from the brave figure he portrayed himself as, he was terrified. Kio looked at his brother, understanding exactly what he wasn't saying to him. Rio stood there not sure what to say as precious time began to tick away, and his followers began to question his authority.

Kio spoke as timid as she was, he took a deep breath and made his opinion known. He glanced down at his handwritten list that "Ok so you guys all know you're strengths, but are you aware of your weaknesses? Do you know your role in a battle. Not everyone is going to be running right up to the angels and fighting. Some of you will be healers, or mages like Hikari, you need to make sure you attack from as far away as you can reach. Also remember guys to conserve your energy, because some of you guys become exhausted more easily." Kio smiled, they were actually listening to him, not just Rio but him.

Rio regained his composure and after Kio finished he continued the briefing before the mission. Kio spoke, "Were going to get you guys suited up and give you certain items. We might have to ask you to learn a new spell today for tomorrow. Each of you will get armor, an item to help you with your special abilities, and then a weapon. It will be your responsibility to be sure you are using the materials we give you."

Rio paused as everyone cheered, in particularly the guys in the little makeshift army. Rainn grinned, "Yes we get weapons and armor that's so awesome! The second I see a Celestian, I'm running straight up to them at beating the crap out of them!" Rio heard Rainn and called out to the demons. "Wait you guys listen up, just like I said not all of you will be fighting up close with the Celestians." Kio nodded his head and addressed Rainn, "Yeah Rainn, you're a priest, well at least your father is priest and he's been teaching you. So you're going to be staying towards the back to come up front only if we need you to heal someone really badly." Rainn frowned, "Wait you guys mean I don't get to fight?" Rio rolled his eyes and Hikari growled annoyed at the boys antics.

Hikari walked up to Rainn, "Rainn shut up this isn't time for your ego to take over. The Netherworld is in danger! So shut up and grow up already!" Hikari breathed deeply and shook her head, "There's not much time we need to get ready. Everyone follow Kio to the weapons shop." The demons nodded their heads, and followed the twins to the main hall of the castle, where the weapon smith was located.

_In Celestia an archangel with a quite long mustache, that looked like nose hair, stood in Lamington's sanctuary. He spoke to a person behind a curtain about matters dealing with the Nether-Celestian war. The hidden man spoke with a very convincing voice, and a slight accent. "I have been informed that that fallen angel Flonne is gathering an army to fight against Celestia. Among her ranks are mostly Prinnies, the new Overlord, and several other demons. There is however one Prinny that is very suspicious, his behavior is very odd for such a creature. He does not speak like other Prinnies and he had a strange attack with a giant flaming rock."_

_Volcanus frowned, "Is there anything else you have found out?" The man shook his head, "No this is all the information I have gathered as of now." Volcanus nodded his head, "Very Well, then you may go. But inform me the minute you find out something new." The man grinned a toothy grin and left to go back to spying on Flonne and the demons. _


End file.
